La voluntad del abismo
by herson
Summary: Una historia en donde las amistades se veran afectadas por distintos obstaculos, acompañadas de divertidas descenturas. Ningun objeto, lugar o personaje es mio, la historia fue escrita solo para entretener
1. La reserva de chocolate

"Cuando ponga O///O quiere decir que se sonrojan"

Después de hablar con el papa de Oz todos van a informarle a Sharon lo ocurrido

Break: Querida Sharon, ya volvimos ¿Cómo la pasaste in nosotros?

Emily: Recuerda que se quedo con tus pastelillos

Sharon esta tumbada en el piso

Sharon: Mucho chocolate…ayyy

Emily: Parece que ya le afecto

Alice: Déjame probar uno

Toma un chocolate y se lo mete a la boca

Alice:… ¡!... ¡Esto es delicioso!

Gil: ¿De verdad…? ¡Esta buenísimo!

Alice, Gil y Sharon comienzan a comer como si un hubiese un mañana

Oz: ¿?

Break: Por eso mismo la tengo bajo llave en una caja fuerte jajajajaja

Oz: ¿Tienen algún significado en especial para ti?

Break: Oh cielos, no. Es solo su interior hehehe

Oz: (dudoso) ¿A que te refieres con… su interior?

Break: (orgulloso) Estan rellenos con el mas fuerte licor de todos

Oz: ¿L-licor? ¡Gilbert! ¡Alice!

Alice y Gil están tumbados en el piso

Alice y Gil: Awww

Break: Llevaselo a tu chica y accedera a todo, y cuando digo a todo, me refiero a TODO

Oz: ¿?

Break: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Emily: (burlona) Quizá no tenga ninguna chica

Break: Pero eso no puede ser, si el chico tiene cientos de fans…

Oz: Pues la verdad no tengo chica…

Break: Oh ya veo, chico entonces

Oz: ¡NO!

Alice: O///O ¡!

Alice se para repentinamente y toma una de las manos de Oz

Alice: ¡Ya que no tienes novia! Hip, Entonces se mi novio

Oz: ¿?

Gil: ¡! (se molesta)

Gil toma el otro brazo de Oz

Alice: ¡Tu qué quieres cabeza de alga! Anda oz, seamos novios

Gil: ¡No conejo estúpido! ¡No Oz se mi novio! ¿?

El silencio domina por unos segundos

Todos menos Gil: ¿?

Emily: ¡Gane! ¡Me debes unos panecillos!

Break: Tenias razón con respecto a Gil, ganaste la apuesta

Gil: Q-quiero decir…ahm… ¡! ¡No salgas con ese estúpido conejo!

Alice: ¡Sí!

Gil: ¡No!

Alice: ¡Decide ya!

Oz: Ahm…

Sharon se levanta furiosa con una tetera

Sharon: ¡Eres un insensible!

Le lanza la tetera y le da en la cabeza

Oz: (tumbado en el piso y con garabatos en la cara) Awww

Sharon: (furiosa) ¡Acabas de romper su corazón, ahora si debes de sentirte todo un macho!

Alice: (lagrimas chibi) No quiso salir conmigo waaaa

Break: _"Y con respecto a la tragedia de Sabrie" _lo mejor será que aun no se los diga

Todos menos Break: ¿?

Break: Bueno, me voy…

Abre una tetera, y se mete dentro…

Todos: ¿?

Oz: Decirnos que…

Alice, Gilbert y Sharon caen dormidos bajo los efectos de ese licor tan fuerte de los chocolates de Break

Oz: Son tan tranquilos cuando duermen ¿? ¿Qué están diciendo?, hablan dormidos… _"Ni dormidos pueden dejar de hacer ruido"_

Sharon: (durmiendo) Patán…patán…patán…zzz

Voltea a ver a Gil

Gil: (durmiendo) Oz…mi…maestro…Oz…zzz

Voltea a ver a Alice

Alice: (durmiendo) carne…carne…carne…zzz

Oz sonríe

Oz: (suspira) Alice si tan solo supieras que tu eres la razón por la


	2. ¿¡Carne barata?

Alice, Oz y Gil estan en el mercado viendo los broches, Emily ha decidido acompañarlos

Alice: ¿Cuánto cuesta este? (mientras mira melancólicamente el cascabel) _"Es idéntico al de…"_

Emi: ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que viste morir a alguien

Ali: (suspira mientras sigue mirando melancólicamente el cascabel) Che-Cheshire (gruñe su estomago) ¡Tengo hambre!

Desvia la mirada y observa un letrero que dice… "Toda la carne con ensalada que puedas comer por una moneda" (pero en realidad dice) "La pieza de carne por una moneda, con toda la ensalada que puedas comer"

Ali: ¡! ¡CARNEEE!

Sale corriendo, empujando todo a su paso, va tan rápido que solamente se alcanza a ver el polvo que deja

Oz: ¡Alice! ¡Espera por mí!

Oz sale corriendo del mismo modo

Gil: ¿?

Oz: ¡De verdad Alice!

Gil: _"A oz parece importarle mucho Alice…" _(Se molesta) ¡Oz Vuelve deja a ese conejo estúpido!

Gil sale corriendo como los otros dos lo hicieron anteriormente. En el restaurante Alice está comiendo mucha carne…

Ali: (mientras come) ¡Delicioso!

La está comiendo sin siquiera masticarla

Ali: Ya…af…af…estoy…llena

Oz: ¿Cuánto es?

Mesero: Serian…(hace una operación mental) (recuerda como contaba los cortes que se comio Alice) ahm… 381

Alice se mete otra a la boca

Mesero: 382 monedas

Gil: ¡¿382!? Conejo comiste tando

Ali: (señalando el letrero) P-pero ahí dice… ¡! (señalando el letrero) ¡¿La pieza de carne por una moneda, con toda la ensalada que puedas comer!? P-pero…no tengo esa cantidad

Mesero: ¿Entonces…? (furioso) ¡¿Cómo pretenden pagarme!?

Emi: Creo que debemos correr

Ali: Pues yo tengo 5, ¿Tu Oz?

Oz: Yo lo deje todo en casa….hehehe (alice lo ve con ojos de furia)

Ali: ¿Alga?

Gil: ¡¿Qué parte de mi cabeza parece un alga!? Se suponía que solo veníamos por un broche

Ali: hehehehehehe, Oz…Alga

Ambos la voltean a ver con una gran atención

Ali: ¡CORRAN!

Le avienta la mesa al señor y salen corriendo del restaurante

Gil: ¡¿COMO RAYOS TE COMISTE 382 CORTES?!

Emi: Tengo una teoría

Oz: Ahora no es el momento Emily

Entran en un callejón

Ali, Oz y Gil: Af…af…af…

Aparece el señor en la entrada del callejón

Mesero: Esperen un minuto (toma aire) ¡ME VAN A PAGAR!

Oz: (chocando sus dos índices) P-pero, si no traemos dinero ¿C-como?

Saca unos mandiles que dicen "Beef's"… Aparecen Alice, Gilbert y Oz lavando platos en la cocina

Gil: (molesto) Todo esto es tu culpa conejo

Alice: ¡MIA! ¿Qué te ocurre alga?

Gil: ¿¡Que parte de mi cabeza parece un alga!?

Alice: Toda, y ya que tu cara es blanca, eres un SUSHI

Oz: Chicos…

Gil toma a Oz de un brazo

Gil: ¡Oz esta de mi lado es mi maestro!

Alice: ¡No, es mi sirviente y sabe que yo tengo la razón!

Mientras lo jalan

Gil: ¡Mio!

Alice: ¡Mio!

Gil: ¡Mio!

Alice: ¡Mio!

Oz: (interrumpiendo) ¡CHICOS! ¿Es que acaso no ven…? ¡Todo lo que hay que lavar

Gil: Y todo es tu culpa conejo

Oz: Igual la tuya

Gil: MIA ¿Por qué?

Alice: (orgullosa) hahahaha

Oz: SI sabes que Alice es una glotona que todo quiere, ¡¿Por qué rayos no trajiste dinero!?

Se empiezan a aventar agua, jabon y platos

Mesero: Destruiran el local, ¡Pueden irse! Solo no vuelvan

Los 4: Bien

Se van y se suben al carruaje

Alice: Rapido sushi

Emily: hahaha SU-SHI

Gil: ¡Sushi tus…!

Oz: (Interrumpiendo) ¡No lo digas Gil!

Gil: ¿? (lagrimas chibi)

Alice: ¿¡Por qué no avanzamos sushi!?

Gil: Se llevaron los caballos

Los 3: ¿¡Porque!?


End file.
